


"HighWarlock4Ever is calling PrettyBoyArcher"

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has a praise kink and you will never convince me otherwise, Collars, Dom!Magnus, Exhibitionism, Gags, M/M, Magnus has a filthy mouth, Masturbation, Mentions of Restraints with Magic, Praise Kink, Sub!Alec, Tie Kink, Ties used in ways they are NOT meant to be used, Voyeurism, and Alec loves it, dirty talking, dom/sub dynamics, marking kink, video chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Apart for two weeks due to a warlock conference, Alec and Magnus decide to take another foray into video chatting to make the separation more bearable.





	"HighWarlock4Ever is calling PrettyBoyArcher"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemilyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/gifts).

> This is a (slightly belated) birthday present for the AMAZING Thatnerdemily who has a FANTASTIC blog you can check out over [HERE](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
!! 
> 
> Go say hi and give her some love!!

Alec sighed and took one look at the computer in front of him, and then to the phone next to him with the string of emojis from Magnus. It wasn't going to be difficult, Magnus had promised he had taken care of setting it up, and had even mentioned having plans so they could enjoy themselves more than they had last time. 

His phone flashed with another notification and he sighed, opening it. What was Magnus sending him now? He'd already agreed to do this, it wasn't like he needed more bribery. 

Magnus [19:38:12]  _ I promise to make it worth your while, and I might even be wearing a minimal amount of clothing to start us off.  _

Alec snorted and opened the laptop that Magnus had set up for him and got it powered up. He still didn't know quite where to do this without it being unbearably awkward, but the bed was the best spot that he had, so they were going to have to make due. He squinted at the computer and got logged into Skype (groaning at the username, because of course Magnus couldn't give him something simple, but PrettyBoyArcher was apparently perfect), and got settled onto the bed. There was a greenlight next to the contact name 'HighWarlock4Ever' which could of course only belong to one person. He bit down a grin. It suited Magnus, though he wasn't about to tell Magnus that. 

He picked up his phone and sent a text back to Magnus letting him know that he was ready for the phone call whenever and tried not to squirm on the bed. How the hell was this going to be hot at all? He had to figure out how to balance the computer in his lap and-the sound of a loud ring cut off his thoughts and he squinted at the computer, relaxing a little when he realized that Magnus was calling him. He hit the answer button and smiled as Magnus immediately waved at the camera. 

"Alexander!" 

Alec relaxed at the sound of Magnus' voice and couldn't help smiling a little helplessly at his boyfriend, who was being very wonderful about trying to make this good while they had to be apart for two weeks with Magnus at a warlock conference. It shouldn't have been as much torture as it was, but they needed to make due. "Hey Magnus, how are you?" 

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Darling, I could write a book on all the things that have frustrated me and I have been here eight days. But that is par for the course for these things, so I won't bore you with the details." His look turned sly and he winked. "Not tonight at least." 

Alec swallowed and felt his cheeks heat, even as he adjusted the laptop a little bit so he had a better view of Magnus and so the camera was focused on him a bit more properly. "I know, but the last time we-" 

Magnus waved that off. "I know the last time didn't go according to plan, but I figured out what went wrong, and I promise that you're going to enjoy tonight." 

Alec raised both of his eyebrows, even as the confident reassurance sent heat racing down his spine. He did love it when Magnus decided to take control of things. Magnus had always been fine with him setting the pace in their physical relationship, but every once in a while when he could coax Magnus into just  _ taking _ what he wanted, well, the results had been explosive for the both of them to say the least. 

"Now," Magnus said, settling in bed, grinning. "Do you want me to tell you what I have planned for you?" 

Alec's mouth went a bit dry and he cleared his throat. "You are the one with the plans, so that seems like the logical step," he managed to get out. What the hell did Magnus have planned for him that had him smirking like that? 

"Well, last time, I figured out that having you try to do what you wanted made you overthink," Magnus said, waving a hand. "I do know how you love your overthinking, Alexander, but this is clearly not an area in which it makes things easier." 

Alec resisted the urge to snort, even though Magnus was right. "I mean, I didn't mind, but I didn't know what you'd actually enjoy watching and-" 

"And so," Magnus interrupted, before Alec could ramble further. "I am going to be calling all of the shots this evening. I'm going to tell you what to do, when to do it. This includes how to touch yourself, when to touch yourself, when to come, and if you can even get off as well." 

Alec felt his breath catch, his whole body growing hot and he looked towards Magnus' side of the bed. There was a strip of leather sitting on his bedside table, and it was Magnus' to put on him, but if they were going to do this, to do things like  _ this _ ...

"Alexander, look at me," Magnus ordered. 

Alec's eyes snapped back to the screen and he stared at Magnus. 

"Do you want that?" 

Alec nodded, swallowing hard. 

"You know I want to hear you say it, since I'm not there," Magnus pushed, just a little, wanting to make sure this wasn't something that Alec was doing to please him and not himself. 

"I want that," Alec breathed, his eyes glancing towards the table again. "But, may I..." he bit his lip and glanced towards the screen. "I know you aren't here, but I'd really feel better if I were-" 

"Ah," Magnus said, his eyes brightening in recognition. "You'd like to wear it?" 

Alec nodded again, this time more rapidly. "Please?" 

Magnus gave a lazy smirk, settling back against the headboard, studying the way Alec's eyes had already started to go a little bit glassy. "A pity I'm not there to help you put it on, but yes. Very well. You may put it on, but do it on camera. I want to watch you do it," he ordered. 

Alec nodded and reached over to the other bedside table, picking up the smooth leather of his collar, shivering at the feel of it like always. He held it up to the camera and looked down at it. "May I put it on?" 

"Oh very good," Magnus purred. "You may. Let me watch your face as you do. I always love the expression you make when you let go and know that I'm in control and I am going to take good and proper care of you." 

Alec shifted and carefully snapped the collar into place against his throat, swallowing hard as the rest of the tension drained out of him. 

Magnus smiled, even as Alec's whole body sagged and relaxation seemed to flow through him to the point where he would have willingly done almost anything if he was asked. "That's it," he praised. "Just relax. I'm going to take such good care of you tonight, I promise." 

Alec nodded, watching Magnus in the camera. "I wish you were here." 

"I wish I was there too, my darling," Magnus said, moving a little closer to the camera. "Wish that I was there to touch you and savor the sound of you, but for now, that will have to be anticipation for when we see each other next. Now, I want you to tell me what you are comfortable with tonight. No punishments. You've been so good with us being apart, you've earned a reward." 

Alec felt a smile creep over his face and he relaxed further, nodding. "I'd like to do something you enjoy. I want to," he swallowed and studied Magnus' face in the camera. "I want to do something that you'll enjoy watching." 

Magnus hummed, tapping his jaw in consideration. "I want you to enjoy yourself too, Alexander," he chastized gently. 

"I will," Alec promised, his eyes wide and earnest. "I always enjoy myself when I know you are. But I know you, ah," he cleared his throat. "I know you enjoy watching. And I want, I want you to help me give you something to watch." 

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows and a smirk crept over his face. "Is that so, Alexander?" 

Alec nodded. "I'd enjoy that very much. I just don't know how to..." he gave a bit of a shrug towards the camera and then back at himself. "To make it good for you." 

"Darling," Magnus said. "Everything you do is good for me. We've had this discussion. More than once, even." 

"I know," Alec huffed, a little frustrated. "But you describe things in such a way that makes them easy to do. I can never think about them that way and it gets all jumbled up in my head, what I want to do when and-" 

"Darling," Magnus repeated, interrupting Alexander to cut off the stream of thoughts. "No overthinking. I promised to take care of you tonight, didn't I?" 

Alec took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, you did." 

"All right, well, I have an idea that is going to give us what we both need. Now, I want you to stand up, you're going to strip for me, and then you're going to go to my closet and pick out a tie," Magnus couldn't help grinning. "You're going to be using it to gag yourself, so do pick one you think I might like." 

Alec's breath caught and he stared at the camera, his eyes flicking over to the closet. "I..." 

Magnus' eyes sharpened and he carefully watched for any sign of discomfort. "Color," he demanded. 

"Green," Alec said, instantly, reaching up to touch his collar, letting the familiar weight ground him and remind him that Magnus was here, even if not in person, he was with him, and he was going to take good care of him. "Green. Just, I really like that," he admitted, his eyes flicking back to the gold ones staring at him from the computer screen. 

Magnus grinned and nodded. "I thought you might. Now go. Strip for me, and pick out the tie you're going to gag yourself with. I can't wait to see what you pick." 

Alec hurried off of the bed and stripped off his clothing, striding into their shared closet without a stitch of clothing on. He stopped in front of tie rack Magnus kept for himself and trailed his fingers over the myriad of colors. He couldn't take too long, Magnus would wonder what he was getting up to. He took his time, sorting through the different silks, but he hadn't found what he wanted until a flash of familiar color caught his eye. It was near the back of the tie rack and Alec quickly grabbed it, yanking it free easily, staring at the dark fabric in his hands.  _ Perfect _ . 

He made his way back to the bed, keeping his choice of tie out of sight for a moment as he got situated on his knees, pushing the laptop further back on the bed, tilting the camera to give Magnus the view that he hopefully wanted. Alec bit down on his lip and looked at the camera. "That okay?" he asked, wanting to make sure everything still looked good to Magnus, especially since the warlock was watching him wearing nothing more than a pair of golden boxer briefs that matched his eyes almost perfectly. 

"Perfect, Alexander," Magnus called, his eyes devouring the sight of his boyfriend. "But I don't see the tie that you picked. You were able to find one, right?" 

Alec nodded, reaching out to take the tie into his hand, stroking his fingers over the pattern before he pulled it out and in front of the camera. By the sharp intake of breath from Magnus, he clearly recognized the tie. He held it up for closer inspection. 

Magnus cleared his throat, staring at the purple and blue silk in Alec's hand. He'd worn that tie to the trial he represented Isabelle in. It was as familiar to him as any of his other ties, but the way Alec was looking at it, that faint  _ longing _ in his face, told him it meant something to Alec. "Tell me why that one," he ordered. 

"I," Alec swallowed, looking down at the tie. Did he even have a specific reason for picking this one? "I like it?" he offered, glancing up at Magnus. "Ever since you wore it to Izzy's trial, I never forgot it. This color, the, the mix?" he frowned, knowing it wasn't the right word. "It looks good on you and..." Alec cut himself off, his cheeks reddening as he remembered some of the dreams he'd had about Magnus after the trial. 

Magnus raised both eyebrows again. "And? Is there more to it than that?" he prodded. 

"I really liked the tie?" Alec managed, looking down at it again. "It might...have shown up in a dream or two?" he added, carefully wrapping the tie in a few loops around his wrist, holding it up to Magnus to illustrate the point. 

Magnus sucked in a hard breath, his eyes darkening as he stared at Alexander. "We'll have to keep that tie around after you thoroughly abuse it today, I have plans for it," he promised, watching Alec's hand flex and his breath go a bit short. "Like that?" 

"Yeah," Alec managed, taking a deep breath as he stared down at the tie and then back up at Magnus, waiting for him to give the next order. He would have thought he'd have a harder time with this, but here he was, turned on out of his mind at the thought that he could gag himself with this tie like he'd dreamed of. "What, what do you want me to do next?" he asked, turning his attention to Magnus in the camera. 

Magnus hummed and considered it, studying Alexander holding the tie, his collar on blatant display, every inch of him clearly wanting to do something, anything to please him. He grinned and considered it. "I want you to move the laptop onto a pile of pillows to give me a proper angle, my angel," he purred, watching as Alec shivered. "Then I want you to kneel in front of the camera. Can you do that for me?" 

Alec shivered and grabbed a handful of their pillows, balancing the laptop on them, giving it a little extra height before he knelt on the bed, careful not to upend the careful balance that he'd struck. He shivered when he got a proper look at Magnus, realizing just how much he was appreciating the show he was attempting to put on. "You're uh," he bit down the word and glanced at Magnus, and then down at the tie again, wishing that he'd already gagged himself. 

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows. "I'm...what, Alexander?" 

"Turned on, already," Alec mumbled, hiding his face as he got himself situated in front of the camera, an embarrassed flush curling down his neck and chest. "I mean, I haven't done anything yet." 

"The sight of you, enjoying your collar, was more than enough to tantalize me," Magnus admitted, staring down at Alec. He licked his lips and dropped a hand to his boxers, rubbing himself slowly, just to feel the weight of Alec's gaze on him in return. "Do you like knowing that you do this to me?" 

Alec bit down on his lip and nodded, staring down at the bedspread. 

"Answer me," Magnus ordered, keeping his voice soft, but his eyes on Alec. 

"Yes," Alec managed, clearing his throat. "I like, I like knowing that you get, you get turned on, because of me." 

Magnus nodded, pleased. "Good, so very good for me. I know it's hard for you to admit things out loud." He tapped a finger to his jaw, considering what he wanted to do next. "Now, you said you wanted me to help put on a good show, right?" 

"Yes," Alec breathed, his eyes meeting Magnus' again, a flash of gold making him shudder. "I want, I want that." 

"Very well," Magnus agreed, glancing down at the tie in Alec's hands. "How are you going to safeword if you need to while gagged?" he tilted his head and looked at Alec. 

Alec looked down at the tie in his hand and considered it. "I won't need to," he said, frowning. 

Magnus shook his head and frowned. "You know that's not an acceptable answer, and we don't go any further if you don't tell me how you're going to be able to safeword, Alexander." 

Alec scowled and thought about it before an idea occurred. He held up his hand. "One finger for yellow, two fingers for red." 

Magnus tilted his head. "Show me exactly what you mean so I know what I'm looking for in case you need it." 

Holding up one finger, and then two, Alec felt obvious, but he saw Magnus relax back into the pile of pillows behind him and swallowed, waiting for Magnus to give the next order. 

"What to do with you, my beautiful Alexander," Magnus whispered, his eyes roving down Alec's chest and to where he was still clenching the tie in his hand. "I do think I need to see how pretty that tie looks when it's between your lips. It could never hold a candle to you, of course, but I am going to enjoy you with it in your mouth." 

Alec nodded and lifted the tie, bringing it up to his mouth, giving Magnus a questioning look. 

"Oh yes," Magnus purred, licking his lips slowly, devouring the sight of Alec. "Take your time. Put it on. Don't tie it too tight. I want to be able to hear you moan around it, after all. You know how much I enjoy hearing you." 

Alec shuddered and gasped, bringing the tie between his lips, tying it behind his head, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation, his whole body relaxing as he opened his eyes again to look at the camera after he was done, his palms resting on his thighs. 

Magnus sucked in a hard breath and took a moment to just appreciate the sight of his husband, kneeling for him, completely submissive and eager for his next order. "I have never seen something so beautiful in all my centuries of experience," he praised, watching as Alec started to flush, that lovely red rushing down his neck and chest. 

"The sight of you, like this, willingly, for me? Alexander, men have gone to war for love, but if they caught sight of you, like this? There would be endless war over your beauty." He laughed at the raised eyebrow Alec gave him. 

"Stop it, you and I both know that plenty of wars were fought over beautiful men, as well as beautiful women," Magnus teased, ignoring the even higher raised eyebrow from Alec as he refocused. "Now stop giving me that look and let me compliment you." 

When Alec's eyes widened in surprise, Magnus only gave him a smile and leaned in closer to the camera. "You told me that I was going to make you do things that I enjoyed tonight, right?" 

Alec forced himself to nod, well-aware that the blush creeping down his neck was only getting darker the longer Magnus stared at him. 

"Well, my darling, my beautiful, perfect, Alexander. Tonight, I am going to just enjoy telling you how beautiful you are, while, of course, teasing you. You've been so good, and I know exactly what reward I am going to give you," Magnus promised, licking his lips. "If only I were there to see the sights and sounds in person." 

Alec swallowed around the gag, groaning, dropping his eyes in submission as he tried to breathe, his head going fuzzy in the best way. Magnus had figured out that he enjoyed praise, more than he should, early on, and always enjoyed exploiting until he was a mindless mess. 

"Do you know," Magnus whispered. "As much as I enjoy seeing you submit, I always hate losing the sight of your eyes on me. So tonight, Alexander, I want you to look at me. Anywhere you like, of course, but I want your eyes on me." 

Alec's eyes flew open and he lifted them, staring at Magnus, whose eyes were shimmering gold. He shuddered and gasped around the gag, nodding frantically. That was the easiest order he ever could have imagined, to stare at Magnus, to not look away from the beautiful sight of his husband, sprawled on the bed too far away from him. 

"Good," Magnus said, watching Alec's eyes dilate, grinning. Alec was so easy to play and to tease, especially like this, when he didn't have a chance to overthink what was happening. "Very good. Now, with your eyes on me, I think I'm going to take a tour down your body, shall I?" 

Alec blinked and tilted his head, curious. 

"Don't worry," Magnus promised, his eyes glinting. "But first, I think I'm wearing too many clothes, don't you?" 

Alec nodded, dropping his eyes to Magnus' fingers as they glowed blue, indicating his willingness to snap the rest of his clothing away at a moment's notice. He swallowed hard and continued to stare, desperate to see it. Only a moment later, Magnus was bare entirely to the camera, his cock giving a small bounce against his stomach his mouth watered. He wanted to taste. 

"Let's start with your eyes, because with that look in them, how could I do anything else?" Magnus said with a laugh, clearing his throat, even as Alec didn't look away from them. "I always love how  _ hungry _ you look like this. Like you want to taste every inch of me and leave not a single bit of it unexplored. I think that's one of my favorite things about you Alec. When you want, you want with single-minded intensity, and being the recipient of it is..." Magnus trailed off for a moment, closing his eyes to savor exactly what that touch felt like. " _ Intoxicating _ ." 

Alec groaned and leaned in closer to the camera. He wanted that, he wanted his mouth on Magnus, wanted to swallow him down, make Magnus moan. He'd spent the better part of two months doing nothing but learn everything that Magnus loved about his mouth and Alec loved exploiting it, especially when the warlock wasn't expecting it. 

"I do love your eyes, Alexander. They say so much more than the rest of you," Magnus whispered, smiling when Alec met his eyes only a moment later. He grinned and winked at his shadowhunter. "Do you know they shine when you've activated certain runes? I don't think anyone would notice, unless they'd spent as long studying someone's eyes as I have yours, but they do. I'm always reminded of how much you like how mine flash gold. I feel the same way about yours."

Alec flushed and looked down, biting down on his lip. He took a deep breath and did his best to focus on the words, but he always had trouble accepting how Magnus saw him, especially when he said things like that. 

"Now let's see, what else did I notice at the beginning.  _ Ah _ . That deflect rune," Magnus said, his eyes trailing over the mark on Alec's neck. "I think you know just how much I enjoy marking up that rune, don't you?" 

Alec nodded, fighting the urge to smile through the gag. 

"Can you blame me?" Magnus said with a sigh. "It's practically a beacon, begging for marks. On the bright side, it means I can leave as many marks as I want and no one would ever be the wiser." His gaze turned sharp and he smirked. "Tell me, when I've left the skin under your deflect rune marked up, does it feel different when you use your stele on it?" 

Alec's eyes went wide and he stared at Magnus. How had he known that? 

"I thought so," Magnus said, looking down at his nails with smirk. "I do enjoy the thought of that. I'll have to make sure I leave more when I'm home again. Maybe even on a few of your other runes." 

Alec shuddered and groaned through the gag, his body starting to shake.  _ Fuck.  _ That was going to be the end of him, he could barely handle the reminder whenever he had to refresh his deflect rune. 

"I'm glad that you enjoy that," Magnus praised, studying Alec's body. "Now, would you like to touch yourself while I continue? I think I'd like to see you put on a show for me, and you're so good at maintaining control when I want you to." 

Alec sucked in a hard breath and nodded, lifting his eyes to where he could see Magnus had started to stroke himself, just slow teasing touches, but there he was, and now that he'd seen it, he couldn't look away. 

"Oh good." He waved a hand. "Go ahead. I want you to tease yourself, like you're getting ready to jerk off for me." 

Alec took a deep breath and slowly slid his hands down his thighs, then scratched his nails up and along his inner thigh, gasping and arching at the touch, repeating it once, twice and then again. He loved this, loved it even more when Magnus did it and then marked up him so he felt it for days afterward. 

"Well, when you do something like that, how am I supposed to focus on anything other than your thighs, Alexander?" Magnus teased, dropping his eyes down to the red marks he could already see forming on Alec's pale skin. He fought down a groan and licked his lips, wishing he could trace them with his tongue, then his teeth. "You know exactly how much I love making those marks myself, then adding teeth." 

Alec shuddered and groaned around the gag, lifting his eyes to Magnus', scratching up his thighs once more, almost over-sensitive as he slid over already raised marks and panted through the gag, the silked fabric soaked and stared at Magnus through the monitor. He nodded and tried to swallow, his whole body shaking at the added sensation. It always felt so fucking  _ good _ . 

"I love that you love it," Magnus added, smiling. "Because I enjoy marking you, Alexander. You've made that clear. I enjoy making sure that everyone knows you're mine." He traced the line of the collar along Alec's throat. "Whether it's with marks I've left you, or the collar around your neck, everyone knows that you are mine," he added. He hummed and let his eyes trail down Alec's body. "When I get back, I think I am going to..." he trailed off, an idea coming to him and he grinned, bright and wide. "Oh, I know what I am going to do." 

Alec groaned, because that voice, that  _ particular _ voice meant that he was in store for something that was going to leave them both drained and needing to take an extra day off. His favorite. 

Magnus flicked his fingers, blue sparks gathering in the palm of his hand. "I know you don't like being tied down unless you can let yourself free," he said, glancing at Alec's hands and smiled at him. "But you never seem to have a problem when I pin you to the bed with my magic." 

Alec sucked in a hard breath, his eyes going wide. They'd only played with Magnus' magic in that way a handful of times, but each and every time it had been to...particularly...explosive results. 

"So I think what I'm going to do is pin you to the bed with my magic, and spend hours making sure I have re-learned every inch of your skin. Memorize you all over again with my mouth, my tongue, learn every single bit of you that I've missed, and leave marks everywhere. I want to make sure that no one is ever in doubt of who you belong to,” Magnus explained.

Alec whined, his whole body shaking. He wanted it, he  _ needed _ it, and he couldn't imagine anything that he had ever wanted more in his entire life than Magnus pinning him down with his magic and making him take it. The thought had his cock hard and leaking against his stomach, but he wasn't going to touch himself, not yet. 

Magnus licked his lips again and groaned, devouring the sight of Alec, his chest heaving as he breathed. Alec hadn't looked away from him once, and his eyes were dark, almost entirely pupil as they stared at him. He smiled and let the sparks flow around his hand. If only he was there and could do to Alec exactly what he was saying. "Did I tell you to stop touching yourself?" 

Alec jumped, his hands immediately trailing up his thighs and over his abs. He made sure not to touch his cock, he didn't have permission yet, but he was able to rub a thumb over his nipple, his whole body jolting as he groaned against the gag. Magnus had been the one to show him how good this felt, and even though he wasn't comfortable asking for it, touching himself like this always felt so fucking good he couldn't resist doing it. Especially when the warlock was watching like this. 

"Oh yes," Magnus purred. "Yes. Touch yourself like that Alec, tease yourself. I want to see you do that again and again." 

Alec did, repeating the touch, sliding his thumb over his nipple and then repeating the touch to the other until he was panting, his chest heaving with every drawn breath. He wanted more, but it all felt so good it didn't even matter. He just wanted more, he wanted Magnus. 

"See?" Magnus breathed out, shaking his head. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, my angel. A true angel come to earth." He narrowed his eyes when Alec rolled his own. "I see you disagreeing with me, Alexander, don't you dare, or I'll make you wait until I get home to be able to come." 

Alec's eyes flew to Magnus, widening indignantly. 

Magnus smirked. "Yeah, I thought so. Now, behave. You're beautiful and I do love telling you the truth and watching you blush." 

Alec nodded and dropped his eyes, only for the briefest of moments before he brought them back up to Magnus. He slid his hands down his stomach, looking up to Magnus for permission, hesitating as he dug his nails into his thighs. 

"Oh yes," Magnus said, his voice gaining an edge. "Do you want to touch yourself? Jerk off for me?" 

Alec nodded again, this time more frantically, his hips bucking into the air, chasing the phantom of Magnus' touch that was hovering in the room with him. 

"Mmmm," Magnus groaned, tightening his hand around himself. "I don't know how I'm supposed to resist that. Alexander, you are going to be the death of me. I've never seen anyone so beautiful in all of my centuries. Touch yourself," he ordered. " _ Slowly _ . Tease it out. I want to see you completely gone on nothing more than your touch and my voice." 

Alec wrapped a hand around himself and groaned, unable to keep the sound in, despite the gag. He felt ready to burst and they'd only just started. But then, that was always normal with Magnus, who liked to get him keyed up and desperate and then leave him absolutely mad for anything and everything. 

"That's it," Magnus praised, letting his eyes trail along Alexander's body. "Do you know what I love most about seeing you like this? Either all lost to pleasure, or overwhelmed by it?" 

Alec tried to make a noise through the gag, but all that he managed was another groan as he rocked into his hand, not even bothering to stroke, thrusting into the press of his hand, trying to put on a show for Magnus, one that he'd enjoy properly. 

"I love that you train your body to be the pinnacle of shadowhunter excellence, and here, it is nothing more than a vessel for your pleasure. All your muscles, all your strength, all of your power, reduced down to nothing more than you being absolutely desperate to come." Magnus watched Alec shudder and gasp, his thighs flexing as he ground into his hand again. He stared, timing his strokes with the roll of Alec's hips, teasing himself. 

"I love that it's taught you restraint, and control, and that you let me use that restraint and control to make you feel amazing," Magnus continued, watching as Alec cried out through the gag again, his whole body shaking as he started to move faster, fucking into his hand. "I know what a gift that is, Alexander, and I will never take it for granted. Just how beautiful you are and how much you trust me." 

Alec nodded and whined through the gag, meeting Magnus' eyes. He dug his nails from his free hand into his thigh, the pinpricks of pain enough to help pull him back from where he was moving towards the edge too quickly. He didn't want things to be over yet. He didn't, he wanted this to go on forever. It'd only be better if Magnus was here with him, was staring at him from across the room instead of through a screen. 

Magnus sucked in a breath and groaned, his eyes fluttering as he teased his thumb across the tip of his cock, showing off for Alec, pleased when it got him an answering moan from the shadowhunter. "You know, I think that we're going to have to try this again, but we're going to have to do it in person, don't you?" 

Alec gave a frantic nod, his eyes wide. 

Magnus' lips curved, wide and pleased. "You like that idea, Alexander? You like the idea of me ordering you to do things that I would enjoy seeing? Ordering you to tease yourself?" 

Alec sucked in a shaky breath and nodded again, whining through the gag. 

"Well," Magnus said, his voice matter of fact. "Then we shall have to do exactly that. Perhaps that is how we will celebrate my coming home," he offered, winking at Alec. "But for now, I think it's time to finish you off, what do you think? Have I teased you enough?" 

Alec paused his hand, staring at Magnus, tilting his head, unsure of how to answer that question. Magnus could tease him for hours at a time and deem it never enough, but like this, how was he supposed to be the one to make that judgement call? 

Magnus raised both his eyebrows, noting the indecision in Alec's body. "Alexander, talk to me, is something wrong?" 

Alec shook his head, shifted his hand to give a thumbs up, looking up at Magnus again, begging him to give the order, to tell him more teasing, or to let him fall over the edge. 

Magnus hummed and watched some of the indecision drain away, but not all of it. He frowned and considered. "Remove the gag." Alec's eyes immediately protested and Magnus smiled. "I know you want to leave it on, but I want to hear you shout my name when you come. I am robbed of being able to touch you, I refuse to be robbed of hearing you." 

At those words, Alec lifted his free hand up and undid the knot on the tie, the soaked silk falling from his lips, landing on his cock, making him groan. 

Magnus sucked in a hard breath, tilting his head as he took in that picture, especially when Alexander's hand went to remove the tie. "Oh no," he ordered, holding up a hand. "No, I think..." 

Alec swallowed, lifting his eyes from the tie draped over his cock, the wet fabric a tease of friction, to Magnus, staring at him, golden eyes widen and intent on him. "Magnus?" 

"Use the tie," Magnus ordered, his voice hoarse, his hand moving even faster over his erection as he stared at Alec. "I want to see you use the tie, Alexander. Do that for me and I'll let you come." 

Alec sucked in a hard breath and whined. "Fuck, Magnus." 

"Soon," Magnus promised, his eyes dark as he stared at Alec. "Now, come on. Tease yourself with the tie, Alexander. Drag that fabric along your cock, stroke yourself with it," he ordered. 

Alec was certain that his hands were shaking as he went to grab both sides of the tie, tugging slowly dragging the silk fabric over the tip of his cock, unable to keep from moaning at the glide of sensation shuddering up his spine. "Magnus, oh, fuck, please." 

"Tell me how it feels," Magnus demanded, leaning in closer, devouring the image of Alec teasing himself with the tie. "Tell me how good it feels, Alexander." 

Alec groaned, biting down on his lip, unable to keep from rocking into the fabric, especially as he kept it taut, just enough sensation to give him the friction he wanted. "It's wet and it's, it's heavy enough that it feels so good. Want more, want to, fuck, want more," he managed. 

Magnus chuckled, licking his lips, slowing his hand down, teasing himself, not wanting to miss a single second of this show. "I bet that you want more. I bet that you want to wrap that tie around your cock and use it to jerk off. I bet the slide of the wet fabric would feel so good, wouldn't it Alexander?" 

"Fuck," Alec swore, his eyes wide as he shook, his hips grinding into the press of the fabric again. He turned wild eyes on Magnus through the laptop screen, wanting nothing more than to do exactly what the other man had just described, his whole body shaking with the effort of holding himself back, of keeping in just enough control that he waited, like he was supposed to. 

"Oh yes," Magnus whispered. "Oh yes, it would, and you want that so badly, don't you, my darling? You want me to give you permission to get yourself off like that, to tease yourself until I tell you those words you're longing to hear. Waiting until I give you  _ permission _ ." 

"Magnus, Magnus," Alec panted, his mind swimming with how much he wanted, biting down on his lip to try to focus, but it felt like he'd been teasing himself for hours, and doing this was torture, even though he wanted it to never, ever end. "Please, please, I want, I need..." 

Magnus nodded, biting down on his own lip, swiping his thumb across the tip of his cock, bringing his thumb to his lips to taste, just to hear Alec groan out his name all over again. "Go ahead, my angel. Let me see you get yourself off like that. Using the tie you picked out, let me see you use that." 

In the space of a second, Alec had more of the tie wrapped around his cock, and then his hand on the outside of the fabric, holding it in place while he fucked into his fist. A punched out gasp left his throat and he moaned, rocking his hips up and into the sensation again and again. "Magnus, fuck, Magnus, it's so good." 

"I can only imagine, my angel," Magnus panted, stroking himself in time with Alec's thrusts once again. He loved reducing Alec to this point, to nothing more than desire and desperation, any thoughts of anxiety or fear gone from him, all replaced with nothing more than what he wanted and needed. "I want you to tell me when you get close, I want to make sure you don't come until I give you permission." 

Alec nodded, his eyes falling to half-shut, even as he rocked into his hand harder, his whole body straining as he gave up trying to keep himself under control. "Not, not gonna be long, fuck, been close for hours." 

Magnus chuckled, nodding. "I can see that. Don't worry, I'm not going to make you wait any longer angel. You've been so good for me, I just want you to wait at the edge for me, can you do that?" 

"Yes, yes," Alec promised, rocking into his hand again, even as his thighs started to tense and he could feel the waves of his orgasm just out of reach, but he'd promised to wait, he could wait. "Not, not gonna last," he managed, clearing his throat, trying to get a look at Magnus in the screen. 

"I'm right there with you, Alexander," Magnus promised him, biting down another groan, scraping his nails up his thigh to mirror the marks that Alec had left on himself earlier, his whole body shaking as he kept his eyes trained on Alec. "I want to watch you come. Are you ready to do that for me?" 

"Yes, yes, please, please Magnus, I need it, I'm ready, please,  _ please," _ Alec begged, his whole body shaking as he pushed into his hand again and again. He was so close now, fuck, so close. He just needed-

Magnus sucked in a desperate breath of air in the too-hot room and nodded. "You have permission, my darling. Come for me, let me watch you," he ordered. 

Alec shouted, his whole body tensing at the panted out order from Magnus as he pushed into his hand once, twice more, before he lost it, his cock pulsing in his hand, making a mess of his stomach and the tie. His thighs were burning and there was definitely not enough air in the room, but Alec felt better than he had in weeks as he sagged, his eyes on Magnus. 

Magnus forced himself to wait until Alexander’s entire body went tense, his head falling back, hints of the purple tie around his cock peeking through his fingers, his orgasm rippling through his body, before he let himself go. He didn’t bother choking down the cry of Alec’s name, or the absolute mess he’d made of his chest and hand. Instead he focused on Alec’s eyes meeting his through the screen until they were both doing nothing more than panting and smiling at each other. 

“Well,” Magnus managed after they’d both gotten their breathing under control. “I’d say that went better than last time, wouldn’t you?” 

Alec laughed, groaning as he shifted off of his thighs, grabbing the computer before he flopped back into bed, resting the computer in Magnus’ spot, smiling at it as he stretched out among the pillows. “Yeah, I’d say so.” He gave a sleepy blink and pressed his face to Magnus’ pillow, inhaling slowly. 

“You’re perfect,” Magnus whispered, reaching out to touch the screen with his clean hand. “And I’ll be home in two days.” 

Alec’s eyes snapped open and he narrowed them. “Don’t you sneak out of that conference early. You’ll never hear the end of it.” 

Magnus sighed, flopping back onto the blankets, bringing the laptop with him. “But I miss you.” 

Alec softened and smiled. “I miss you too. But you’ll be home soon and we’ll have a long weekend ahead of us. Just us.” 

The reminder was enough to have him sagging into the pillows again, relaxed. “That sounds like it is a lifetime away.” 

“Only a few days,” Alec said, fighting a yawn and failing, curling up in the bed. An idea occurred to him and he flopped his hand around until he found what he was looking for, holding up the decidedly ruined tie. 

Magnus stared at the tie and groaned. “Alec, don’t you dare try to entice me into a second round, you have to be up early tomorrow and-” 

“Actually,” Alec cut him off. “I was wondering if you’d clean it?” 

Magnus blinked. “Well, yes, of course. I like that tie, and I’m not about to give it up seeing how much you like it.” 

Alec cleared his throat. “I’d...actually, could you clean it, um, tonight?” 

“Oh?” Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Why?” 

Alec’s eyes were dark and teasing. “Well, I thought I could wear it tomorrow, and think of you when I do.” 

Magnus sucked in a hard breath, snapping his fingers and summoning the tie to him, straight from Alec’s fingers. 

“Fuck,” Alec swore, his eyes wide as he watched Magnus lift the tie closer to his face, his tongue darting out to touch the fabric. “ _ Fuck _ , Magnus…” 

With a snap, Magnus had the fabric clean, after he’d had a moment to savor the mess Alec had made of it, before he sent it back to the shadowhunter. “Do send me a picture of you wearing it tomorrow?” 

Alec tightened his hand around the tie and put it on the bedside table before turning his attention back to the monitor, smiling sleepily. “Do you have to go?” 

“Unfortunately, my love,” Magnus whispered. “I do. Will you sleep well?” 

Alec reached out, touching his collar and smiled, snuggling into the pillows more. “I will. Still lacking you, but I’ll be able to see you soon.” 

“That you will,” Magnus promised. “Text me when you’re awake?” 

“I will,” Alec repeated, giving a big yawn. “I love you, Magnus.” 

“And I love you, Alexander. Sleep well, my darling.” Magnus waited until Alec had shut down his end of the connection and leaned back against the headboard, groaning softly. Only a few days left. Only a few.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](https://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)
> 
> Want to come hang out in a Shadowhunters Discord server?  
[Join Us Here!](https://discord.gg/A9CEA2G)


End file.
